A Rebel's Daughter
by NotSoNormalist
Summary: All was thought to be well after the Rebellion led by Katniss, but things started to change. The new president has restarted the Hunger Games and Katniss' 15 year old daughter has been Reaped. Will she survive?
1. A Second Reaping

Name: Primrose Mellark

Age: 15

District: 12

Looks: Golden hair. Blue eyes. Fair skin.

~Part 1~

Primrose Mellark woke up like she always did, curled up next to her mother. She crawled silently out of the bed so as not to wake her mom and exchanged her nightgown for khaki trousers, hunter green tee, black hoodie, and black miner's boots before setting off into the dusky morning. She approached the fence where she met her best friend, Kyan. "Morning Kyan," Prim said as she pulled on her rubber gloves to get over the fence, which was live this morning.

"Hey Primrose," Kyan said, also pulling on his rubber gloves. "Kyan. I told you. Call me Prim. No need to be so formal," she said. She took a leap, grabbing the live fence and climbing over. She accidentally cut her arm on the barbs on the top of the fence. "Ow!" she said. She looked at her arm, which was bleeding. Kyan jumped to the ground. He tore some material from his shirt and wrapped the gash tightly.

"Thanks Kyan," she said. "No prob Prim," he said. Prim got her bow and about twelve arrows from the nook in a nearby tree. "So, Do you remember when the Reaping is?" Prim asked, stringing her bow. "Umm…I think it's two o'clock this afternoon," Kyan said. Prim looked at Kyan, frightened. "Don't worry Prim. The odds are in your favor! You only have one entry right?" he asked. "That's right. Mom and Dad forbade me from applying for tessarae," she said. "Then it's almost impossible that you'll be picked," he said, patting her back. Prim blushed.

"Let's get started," Prim said. "We meet here in an hour. That'll give us time to get a good haul and spend some time together," Kyan said. Prim nodded and set out. An hour later, they gathered their game together and sat for a small meal.

~~~

2:00

Dressed in her mother's first reaping outfit, Prim stood with the rest of the 15 year olds in District 12. Looking to her left, Prim could see her mom and dad, Peeta and Katniss Mellark standing there, looking nervous, while to her right, standing tall with the other 16 year olds in District 12, Kyan. He was so handsome, and fearless. How could Prim not fall for him? She didn't pay any attention to whatever Effie Trinket was saying. She turned to face the stage when Effie reached her hand into the girl's orb. The name that was pulled, was the last name that Katniss, Peeta, Kyan, or Prim wanted to hear.

"Primrose Mellark!"

Katniss was instantly sent into a flashback to the day she had volunteered herself in place of her little sister, also named Primrose. Seeing her own daughter, in the same outfit that her sister had worn that day…she was the spitting image of little Primrose, but this time, Katniss couldn't volunteer to take her place. All she could do was hold back the tears while she watched her only daughter walk up to the stage.

Peeta stared in disbelief as his precious daughter stepped onto the stage. He looked closely at Prim and saw that, like her mother, had no tears on her face. Like her mother, she refused to show any weakness that would lessen her chances of getting good sponsors. Peeta gripped Katniss' hand. "She's going to be fine dear. She's ours remember?" he said. Katniss just nodded.

Everyone turned their attention back to the stage as Effie reached into the boy's orb.

"Kyan Ryder!"

Kyan stepped onto the stage, no weakness on his face as he stood next to Prim on the stage.  
>"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie bellowed as Prim and Kyan were taken to the Justice Building for the Final Goodbyes.<p>

~~~

The hour had barely started before the door to Prim's room opened and a teary-eyed Katniss and Peeta, who looked like he was trying not to cry came in. A third person came in. "Gale!" Prim said. She hugged Gale. "You can win this," Peeta said. "We know you can. You come from a strong family," Katniss said. Prim hugged all of them. "I'll win, for you guys," she said, tears finally falling down her cheeks. "You'll still get to see us. We're mentors," Peeta said. Prim smiled. "I'm mentoring you," said Peeta. "And I'm mentoring Kyan," Katniss said. Prim smiled.

~~~

After the hour was up, Prim and Kyan walked to the train together. They gave each other a hug before parting to find their rooms.


	2. On the Train

~Part 2~

Prim entered her room slowly and somewhat cautiously. She didn't know what to expect. What she saw blew her away. Her mother's stories about how great the rooms were on the train were right. The sheets on the bed were silk, and the quilt was made out of some material that kept you warm no matter how cold it was outside. The material was softer than anything Prim had ever felt before. The carpet was thick and soft. Prim went over to the dresser and looked in the drawer. So many clothes were in the drawers, and she was free to wear any of them. She settled on something that looked more her style. Khaki trousers, hunter green tank, black hoodie, and thick boots.

"That's better," she said to no one in particular. She sat down on the bed, thinking about her parents, who were also on the train because they were Kyan and her mentors. Her mother would be mentoring Kyan, while Peeta would be mentoring Prim. It put Prim at ease, knowing that her parents would take care of them. She smiled to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Time for dinner dear," a voice on the other side of the door said.

"I'm on my way," Prim answered. She sighed, standing up and heading for the door. She took another look at her room before exiting and heading to the dining car. As soon as she entered, her mouth watered at the food. As soon as she took her seat next to Kyan, who had arrived before her, she started eating, using her manners like she was taught by her parents. Kyan as well was taught manners. The lamb soup was the best.

"Kyan. Isn't this great?" she asked. Kyan nodded. "The best," he said. Prim turned when the door opened again, and smiled when she saw who came in. Her parents had walked in.

"Mom. Dad," she said, smiling. Both Katniss and Peeta kissed Prim on the forehead before taking their seats.

For the rest of dinner time, Prim, Kyan, Peeta, and Katniss got to know each other. Then Kyan and Prim were dismissed to get cleaned up and go to bed. Prim stood and made her way back to her room. One back in her room, she grabbed some night clothes and went into the bathroom where she was assaulted with jets of hot and cold water, making her dance around in the shower. Eventually, she gave up on showering and got changed into her night clothes, climbed into bed, and let the train lull her into an uneasy, dreamless sleep. 


	3. A Hidden Condition

~Part 3~

Sunlight was just beginning to peek through the windows of the moving train when Prim woke up. She sat up in bed, wondering why the sheets were so clean and not made out of burlap. A large pit fell in her stomach when she realized where she was. On the train that may lead her to fame and fortune, or certain death. And with her medical abnormality, for Prim, certain death seemed to be the only option. If it weren't for the fact that she loved her mom, dad, and Kyan, she would kill herself right there in her bed, but she could never do that to her friends and family.

Prim stretched her arms before swinging her legs over the side of her bed and getting up. Now knowing how to work the shower, Prim grabbed some clean clothes, made her way to the bathroom, and took a nice lukewarm shower before getting dressed into a black tracksuit. A white tee shirt, black hoodie, black sweatpants, and black converse hi tops. Everything in that outfit except for the white shirt had flames on it. Prim thought that the Capitol knew that she was coming because every piece of clothing in her drawers had flames on them. Prim didn't mind though. She loved the look of flames.

Once dressed, Prim set off for breakfast. On her way down to the dining car, Prim ran into Kyan.  
>"Good morning Kyan," she said. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.<p>

Kyan shook his head, making his messy black hair that much more messy. "Nah," he said. "I've been having nightmares again," he said. "What about you? Did you have any attacks?" he asked. Prim sighed and nodded.

"Two in fact," she said. "The poor Avox had to clean my sheets twice," she said. Kyan nodded, understanding.

"Well, let's go to breakfast. I'll be sure to let your mom know about the attacks last night," he said. Prim nodded in thanks. That was when they entered the dining car.  
>Prim took her seat like usual and started eating. Kyan sat next to her and began eating also. The District One girl took one look at the pair and scoffed, discretely flinging hot oatmeal in their directiong. The steaming hot oatmeal hit Prim in the face. "Oh!" she exclaimed.<br>Kyan jumped up and confronted the District One girl. "Why did you fling oatmeal at her?" she asked. The District One girl smirked.

"Because she is retarded, just like her mother," she answered. Kyan was taken aback at this comment.

"Oh! You think a retarded person could take a stand against the Capitol like her mother did?" he asked. The District One girl glared at Kyan before chucking her oatmeal straight at Prim. When the bowl hit her face, she had an attack. A hand flew to her mouth and as everyone watched, dark blood leaked from between her fingers. Blood and oatmeal dripped down Prim's face as Kyan hastily scooped her up and ran her out of the dining car and away from further humiliation. 


	4. Is She Strong Enough?

~Part 4~

Kyan, with Prim in his arms, ran as fast as he could back to the District Twelve car and into Prim's room. By that time, the attack had ended and Prim was worn out. "Come on Prim. Let's get you cleaned up," Kyan said. Prim nodded and, with Kyan's help, walked to the bathroom. Using a damp cloth, she cleared her face of any traces of blood.

"Thanks Kyan," Prim said. Kyan shook his head. "No problem," Kyan said. "Let me get you some water," he said. Kyan walked out of the room.

While he was out, Prim sat down on the bed, think about what her parents were doing at that moment. Were they discussing Prim's and Kyan's strategies? Getting ready for the arrival in the Capitol? Prim was not sure.

~

"I don't know what we are going to do!" Katniss exclaimed. "I got word from the dining car that Prim was rushed out of there, coughing up blood!" she added. Tears were welling in her eyes. It was too much for her to take. "She doesn't stand a chance out there," she said, sounding defeated.

"She'll be fine Kat," Peeta said, calmly. He wiped his wife's tears.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because she is ours," he answered. It brought a smile to Katniss' face. "You're right. She'll be fine," she said. Katniss stood up. "I'm going to go and check on her," she said. Peeta nodded and Katniss walked out the door.

~

Prim looked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Kyan?" she called. "No dear. It's mom," Katniss answered. Tears welled in Prim's eyes. She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it.

"Mom?" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Prim threw herself at her mother, hugging her. Katniss hugged back. "It's going to be ok sweetie. I know it will," she whispered. Katniss lead Prim back over to her bed and had her lay down with her head propped up. We'll be in the Capitol in about three more hours, so rest up. Is Kyan bringing water?" she asked.

Before Prim could answer, Kyan entered the room. "Oh! Hello Katniss," he said. "Great! You brought the water," Katniss said. Kyan handed Katniss the glass of water and brought a chair over and sat in it. Katniss, supporting Prim's head, held the glass to her daughter's lips and told her to drink.

Prim took small sips of the water until her head stopped throbbing. "Thanks mom," she said.

"No problem Prim. Get some rest. I'll wake you when we arrive," Katniss said. She kissed Prim on the forehead, led Kyan out of the room and left Prim to rest.


	5. The Stylist's Son

With help from Katniss and Kyan, Prim stepped out into the perpetual sunlight of the Capitol. Squinting because of the light, Prim looked around and saw all the cameras that were broadcasting her appearance all over Panem. Katniss and Kyan whisked her away before any of the reporters could ask Prim any questions. They wanted her to get cleaned up before anyone had a chance to ask questions.

"Alright Prim," Katniss said as she and Kyan helped her into a room with white washed walls. I have to take Kyan to his stylist now. Your prep team will be in here in a few moments. Just let them do what ever they are going to do. Listen to them," she said. Prim nodded and Katniss left with Kyan. A voice came over the speaker in the room.

_"Please remove all articles of clothing and put on the robe provided,"_ the voice said. Prim looked around the room and found the robe that the voice mentioned. It was about as thin as tissue paper.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked herself. She shrugged, remembering what her mother told her and did as the voice told her too. As soon as she tied the belt on the robe, a troop of three...Prim wanted to say people, but she wasn't entirely sure because they looked so strange, came into the room.

"Hello deary!" one said. "I'm Giana!" she said. Giana had lemon yellow hair with makeup to match. Her fingers were covered with rings and her clothing was huge! Then, the other two said their names, in turn.

"I'm Jacoby," the tall, skinny man with the beehive shaped kiwi green hair said.

"And I'm Jessica," the last girl said. Jessica looked like she was made of gemstones. She had so many of the shiny stones embedded into her skin that she shined brilliantly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Prim," Prim introduced herself kindly, like her mother and father had taught her too. After the introductions were over, the prep team got started on making Prim look presentable.

***

_ZZZIIIPPP!_

Prim winced as the prep team preformed their final job before she finally got the chance to meet her stylist; the waxing. They removed every stray hair that wasn't on her head before rubbing her down with a scented oil. The oil stung as soon as it made contact with her skin, but that feeling passed. She had been in that same room for about three or four hours of plucking, waxing, scrubbing, and rubbing down. The prep team kept commenting on how pretty Prim was already. Each time they said that, Prim had to hide her blushing face.

Finally, the prep team was finished. They told her to put her robe back on and wait for Tiberus, her stylist. Prim nodded as they left. She put the robe back on and sat in the chair. After a few minutes of waiting, a man with brown hair and blue eye shadow came in. He looked really normal for a Capitol citizen. Prim looked at him for a moment, and realized that this man looked very much like her mother's former stylist, Cinna. But Cinna was killed. Was it possible that he had a son?

"Hello. My name is Prim," she introduced. The man smiled and sat down, introducing himself as Tiberus.

"It is such an honor to meet the daughter of Katniss Everdeen," he said. The next thing he said confirmed Prim's thoughts. "Before I was born, my father was her stylist," he said.

For the next hour, Prim and Tiberus got to know each other. "Well, it's nice to talk to someone intelligent," he said. That made Prim laugh.

"Now, on to the matter of your dress for tonight," he said. Prim payed attention. "I think you already have an idea of what I'm going for," he said. Prim had her suspicions.

"Do you remember what you do with coal?"


	6. All Hail the Fire Prince and Princess

Prim and Kyan were standing next to each other in the small chamber where the chariots were. They were getting the finishing touches on their outfits and makeup. The outfit for Prim was a black dress, a cape, and a small tiara, while Kyan's was sort of the same, only he was in a tuxedo style suit with a crown.

"Are you two ready?" Peeta asked as he helped the both of them into the chariot. Prim held Kyan's hand, like they had agreed on.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. The chariot started moving slowly. Tiberus, just before the chariot left the chamber, lit the capes on fire with a special fire that wouldn't burn them. By the time they were where they could be seen, the outfits were on fire, including the crown and tiara. The crowd loved it, cheering loudly.

It made Prim wonder if they loved her because she was following in her mother's footsteps, but she brushed that aside as she took her mother's lead and began blowing kisses to the crowd. Eventually, a chant started, somewhere near the middle of the crowd that spread all throughout.

"All hail the Fire Prince and Princess!"

So her mother was the Girl on Fire, and she was the Fire Princess. It made sense. Prim was after all, the daughter of the Girl on Fire, sometimes called the Fire Queen.

"All hail the Fire Prince and Princess! All hail the Fire Prince and Princess! All hail the Fire Prince and Princess!" the crowd chanted. A smile spread on Prim's lips. She was loving the attention.

Finally, they were at the end of the ride. The chariot faced Prim and Kyan to the crowd one last time before taking them into the training center.


End file.
